Ajuda
by Thata Cahill
Summary: Bom, o nome é muito idiota, mas estava sem idéia nenhuma, ele se refere ao fato de eu ir ajudar um garoto completamente estranho, Ian , depois que ele briga com uma garota, Amy  na lanchonete da minha mãe...
1. Como Tudo Começou

**Pessoal tive a idéia para essa fic assistindo Hannah Montana.**

***Boa Leitura***

Aquele dia tinha estava sendo como um dia qualquer.

Eu estava trabalhando na lanchonete da minha mãe, servi um a mesa com um casal muito bonito, era difícil ver duas pessoas que ficavam tão bem juntas.

A garota tinha lindos cabelos avermelhados que desciam até as costas, seus olhos eram verde-jade brilhante, o garoto, seu namorado, tinha um linda pele escura, cor de canela, olhos cor de âmbar, e um cabelo preto brilhante que aparentemente era muito macio. Era difícil decidir qual dos dois era mais bonito.

Eles conversavam calmamente, mas eu mal tinha acabado de colocar o segundo café na mesa deles e a garota pegou a café e jogou na cara do menino que até então eu achava ser seu namorado.

- M-Mas Amy... Por que você não quer me perdoar?

- Você ainda tem a cara de pau de me perguntar isso?

Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas ainda estava parada ao lado da mesa observando, estava perplexa, mesmo esse tipo de coisa sendo 'comum' em uma lanchonete, namorados brigando, jogando café, suco uns nos outros; eu estava em choque, acho que porque a garota, Amy, o olhava carinhosamente, como se realmente gostasse dele.

- Ian, você me largou naquela caverna na Coréia para morrer, sua mãe quase me matou na Austrália, ah é verdade eu não tenho motivo nenhum para não querer perdoar você.

Legal, agora eu estava impressionada de verdade.

- M-Mas Amy eu te a-amo, como nunca amei ninguém, você é tudo para mim.

- Ian eu não agüento mais isso, você não tem a menor noção do quanto eu já chorei por você, de quantas noites eu já passei em claro pensando no seu sorriso e nos seus olhos e derramando lágrimas por sua perda.

- M-Mas Amy eu te amo – disse Ian – Isso não significa nada para você?

- Significa Ian.

- Que bom – o garoto abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Significa que eu vou sofrer no final Ian, como sofri da última vez.

Ela se levantou da mesa, eles estavam tão entretidos que acho que não perceberam a minha presença, ou a acharam insignificante demais para notar.

Ian tentou impedi-la.

- Não Amy espere.

- Não Ian, cansei de você, cansei de suas mentiras, e de suas traições.

Ela pegou o milk-shake de um garoto que passava e virou na cabeça do Ian.

Ele a olhava perplexo, e ficou olhando-a enquanto ela saia pela porta da lanchonete.

Nunca imaginei que imaginaria o que vi, mas te garanto foi real.

O garoto desabou em lágrimas na mesa da lanchonete.

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado da minha nova fic...**

**O episódio de Hannah Montana que me refiro acima é o que o garoto do qual não me lembro o nome, mas ele desce na praia de pára-quedas, e pede perdão a Miley e ela vira um copo de milk-shake na cabeça dele, e então me veio uma subta vontade de escrever uma fic onde a Amy jogava milk-shake no Ian.**

**Então não se esqueçam dos Reviews...**


	2. A Promessa

_*Relembrando*_

_Nunca imaginei que veria o que vi, mas te garanto foi real._

_O garoto desabou em lágrimas na mesa da lanchonete._

- Você está bem – comecei

Mas quando ele percebeu que todos agora o olhavam ele correu para fora da lanchonete, larguei o meu avental no balcão e fui atrás do garoto.

Na verdade não sei por que, já havia presenciado diversas cenas como aquela, só que geralmente quem ficava sozinha chorando na mesa eram as garotas.

Ele estava encostado em uma Ferrari vermelha conversível.

''_Uau o garoto tem uma Ferrari''_

- V-Você está bem?

O rosto dele estava vermelho. De tanto chorar?

- Acho que é obvio que não estou - disse rudemente.

- É eu queria saber se precisa de algo

Ele levantou a cabeça, a principio achei que ele me engoliria viva, mas ai seu olhar caiu.

- O que eu quero você não pode me dar.

Não sei por que, mas a cena daquele garoto chorando cortava o meu coração.

- Não... Ian... É esse o seu nome não é – ele acentiu para mim – Eu vou fazer o que for preciso para que ela te perdoe – Então parei e ouvi minhas próprias palavras, e me pareceram loucura, como eu ia fazer aquela garota perdoar ele? – Ou para que ela pelo menos te ouça.

- Você faria isso? – Os olhos dele agora brilhavam

- É... Faria... Eu vou ajudar um completo estranho a conquistar uma garota que jogou café e milk-shake nele.

- Muito obrigado – Ele me abraçou.

- Tá – disse me desvencilhando dele – Mas acho que devia me contar o que aconteceu não é? Podia começar com o porquê de ela ter gritado com você.

- Bom, é uma longa história – começou ele me fazendo sinal para sentar no capô do carro dele, uma Ferrari vermelhinha. – Começou há dois anos.

**Gostaram?**

**Reviews para eu ficar feliz...**


	3. Resumindo

**Então esse capítulo é grande, atendendo ao pedido da Jady...**

**Gente pode estar meio entediante, mas eu queria colocar a história do ponto de vista do Ian, escrever como ele se sente em relação a tudo o que aconteceu durante a busca... **

**ALERTA: Contém spoiler do todos os livros até o 10.**

***Boa Leitura***

- Bom, eu conheci a Amy na casa da avó dela, Grace; há uns dois anos Grace morreu de câncer, e no testamento dela ela deixou uma escolha para 40 pessoas – ele dizia e eu o olhava atentamente – Um milhão de dólares ou a primeira de 39 pistas que poderia te tornar a pessoa mais importante e influente do mundo.

O meu queixo caiu, acho que não saberia o que escolher; um milhão de dólares, quantas coisas eu posso compra com um milhão de dólares; e me tornar a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo é tentador.

- Impressionada?... Quer que eu pare? – disse ele – Por que ainda nem comecei.

Sim, eu estava impressionada, mas não queria que ele parasse de contar, eu estava muito curiosa para saber como ele conhecera a garota e o que havia feito para ele ficar tão... Perturbada... Daquele jeito.

- Não, continue – Me ajeitei no capô do carro, pelo visto a história demoraria.

- Bom, nossa família é dividida em 5 clãs, Os Lucians, o melhor sem dúvida, é o meu clã, os Lucians tem como antecedentes em membros ativos grandes espiões e líderes mundiais, como Bem Frankilin, Sir Isaac Newton e Napoleão Bonaparte. Nosso fundador foi Luke Cahill.

- Uau.

- Na família temos também os Ekaterinas, os inteligentes, grandes cientistas, como Thomas Edison, fundados por Katherine Cahill.

- Nossa...

- Temos também os Janus, os caras se acham, só porque eles sabem fazer um risco em uma tela e chamar de arte, fundado por Jane Cahill, existem Janus como Picasso e Monet.

- Oh Meus Deuses.

- Meus Deuses?

- É Meus Deuses, algum problema?

- Não, não.

- Tudo bem, continue.

- Tem os Tomas, eles são uns babacas, não tem cérebro, só sabem correr, e bater, fundado por Thomas Cahill, nesse clã tem vários atletas e guerreiros, como Hideyoshi.

- Nossa esse cara não é um guerreiro super famoso, que nunca havia perdido uma batalha e quando foi invadir onde hoje é a Coréia ele perdeu?

- É sim.

- E por fim, os Madrigais, por 5 séculos não sabíamos que os Madrigais são um clã da família, mas são, foi fundado por Madeleine Cahill, vários Madrigais ganharam o prêmio Nobel da paz. Amy é um Madrigal.

- Prêmio Nobel da Paz?

- É – disse Ian - Então essa busca começou porque Gideon Cahill inventou um soro que curava a peste negra, mas tinha... Certos efeitos colaterais...

- Que efeitos?

- Bom cada clã tem uma característica porque o soro que alterava o DNA. – ele me olhou por alguns instantes – Gideon dividiu o soro entres seus quatro filhos. Luke, Katherine, Thomas e Jane.

- E a Madeleine?

- Não tinha nascido ainda.

Ele continuou a história.

- Quando Damien Vesper incendiou o laboratório de Gideon, Luke tentou apagar, Jane viu e achou que ele estava colocando fogo; os 4 irmãos se revoltaram, começaram a desconfiar uns dos outros e foram embora pelo mundo, abandonando sua mãe, Olívia Cahill grávida de sua última filha, Madeleine Cahill.

- Coitada da Olívia.

- É, e ela criou a Maddie para reunir a família.

- E ela conseguiu?

_Ele me olhou com um olhar de ''Você acha mesmo?''_

- Na busca eu e minha irmã não fomos muito bons... Roubávamos as pistas das outras pessoas, e tentávamos... Elimina-las... Mas não obtínhamos muito sucesso, por isso minha mãe entrou na busca na Austrália.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Mas na Coréia do Sul ela me mandou fazer... Uma coisa... – Ele parou e abaixou a cabeça, como se não quisesse se lembrar.

- Você está bem Ian? – perguntei – Você quer que eu vá buscar água para você?

- Não, obrigada – ele levantou a cabeça – Na Coréia do Sul eu Natalie, minha irmã, formamos uma aliança com Amy e o irmão dela, Daniel, e nosso tio Alistair.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

- Isabel, minha mãe, mandou que eu fizesse Amy se apaixonar por mim para enganá-la mais facilmente, e depois deixássemos os três presos em uma caverna para morrer. – Ele parou, era visível que estava perturbado com as lembranças.

- Tem certeza que não quer água Ian? –perguntei novamente

- Tenho – ele continuou – Mas não deu certo, na verdade foi exatamente ao contrário, eu me apaixonei por ela, e quando eu percebi isso em um impulso eu a beijei, mas depois eu a deixei trancada em uma caverna para morrer.

Eu o encarava. Que cara burro.

- Por que você fez isso Ian – perguntei – Por que não fugiu com ela e esqueceu de tudo?

Ele me encarou por alguns instantes e depois abaixou a cabeça.

- Por que eu sou um covarde, sem coração.

Aquilo me cortou o coração. Coloquei o braço nas costas dele.

- Na Austrália a minha querida mamãe simplesmente decidiu que iria jogar a Amy viva para tubarões se ela não contasse todas as pistas que ela e o Daniel haviam juntado.

- Como assim sua mãe tentou matar a garota que você gosta – perguntei piscando incrédula – Sabe, eu já ouvi sobre sogras que não gostam da nora, mas isso é loucura.

- Eu sei – disse ele baixo

- Nossa ela tem razão para não gostar de você.

- Mas ainda não acabou.

- NÃO?

Achei que depois da mamãe dele nada mais me surpreendia, mas ainda não tinha acabado! Eu estava decidida, ia desistir. Eu era boa em ajudar as pessoas, mas não fazia milagre não, quem ele estava pensando que eu era Afrodite?

- Eu sabia.

- Sabia o que?

- Que você ia desistir de me ajudar.

Naquele momento me inundei de culpa, não podia desistir, não mesmo.

- Não vou desistir Ian – falei – Prometi que te ajudaria e vou até o fim com isso – _'Por mais que impossível que seja'_ completei mentalmente.

De novo ele me abraçou.

- Obrigado. - ele sorriu para mim – Você parece uma Cahill... Não desiste...

Corei um pouco e disse:

- Continue

- Apesar de tudo isso Na China... – ele parou pela milésima vez.

- O que sua mamãe fez? – disse rindo – Tentou jogar ela do Monte Everest?

Ele me olhou.

- ELA TENTOU? - Gritei

- Não, não – disse ele tentando me acalmar – Mas eu quase cai... E ela me salvou, largou a pista para me salvar.

- Ah... – disse

- Depois fomos para o Caribe – ele continuou – Ela e o irmão fizeram uma armadilha para mim e para a minha mãe, e nos pegaram.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – gritei, mas parei ao perceber que Ian me olhava nervoso.

- Ta ai fomos para o nosso último destino: Inglaterra.

- E o que aconteceu lá?

- Bom nós chegamos a uma espécie de caverna, em que tinha um teclado com 5 teclas, uma para cada clã, e que uma pessoa de cada clã devia apertar uma tecla.

Ele respirou.

- Mas o Jonah tinha ficado para trás e ele é o único Janus.

- Jonah, Jonah Wizard?

- É, vai me dizer que você é fã dele.

- Não, não sou, é que minha prima não para de falar dele.

- Ah ta, e quando chegamos lá minha mãe me mandou ir atrás dele, e eu disse que não ia, ai ela atirou no pé da minha irmã. – Ele parou – Quando eu entrei em choque e disse que não ia ela apontou uma arma para a cabeça da Amy.

Arregalei meus olhos.

- Sua mãe é louca!

Ele me encarou, achei que ele iria me matar, mas ele baixou o olhar.

- Você tem razão.

Meus Deuses, essa mulher era uma maluca, ela atirou no pé de sua própria filha, era difícil me assustar, mas aquela mulher era louca.

- E... A sua mãe?

Ela riu.

- Calma – disse me olhado com um sorriso doce – Ela foi presa.

''_Como ele podia falar que a mãe dele estava presa com aquela calma?''_

Eu ainda estava espantada quando Ian se levantou do capô do carro e foi para dentro dele.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei

- Vou embora – disse ele com a voz falha – Você deve estar achando que eu sou louco.

Foi minha vez de rir.

- Na verdade eu não estou achando que você é louco – disse – Acho que a sua mãe é.

Ele sorriu.

- Então não vai desistir.

- Claro que não garoto – eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele – Eu não quebro as minhas promessas.

**E ai Jady, está grande o suficiente para você?**

**Espero que tenham gostado pessoal...**

**Espero que não tenha ficado entediante...**

**Não se esqueçam dos meus queridos Reviews, eu preciso ficar feliz...**

**Se houver algum erro me avisem...**

**Beijinhos queridas (os), eu tenho a impressão de que são só garotas que lêem as minhas fics, mas eu posso estar errada...**


	4. Ligações

**Aqui está o meu capítulo novinho em folha, eu achei que ficou mais ou menos, não é um dos melhores, mas também não é dos piores (como os últimos da surpresa). Mas aqui está. *Boa Leitura***

A minha cabeça doía muito.

Eu estava sentada na frente do meu computador digitando, tentando encontrar um meio de ajudar Ian, mas parecia impossível.

Como eu poderia fazer aquela garota se apaixonar por ele? Não depois de tudo que ele e a mãe dele que me assustava muito, haviam feito.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, já havia pensado em tudo, mas no final chegava ao mesmo problema; teria que falar com a garota, frente a frente, e ouvir o lado dela de toda a historia.

Mas o problema era se ela me ouviria, será que ela iria querer ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer e pensar em dar uma chance a Ian?

* * *

><p>Amy havia entrado em casa batendo os pés e as portas.<p>

- Opa garota, o que houve? – perguntou Nellie

- Bom basicamente, eu encontrei o Ian – disse Amy

- Ah isso explica muita coisa – disse Dan com uma taça de sorvete maior que ele.

- Mas o que ele queria? – perguntou Nellie

- Adivinha! – disse Amy com os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Aquele cafajeste me pediu desculpas, você acredita nisso?

- Sim – disse Dan – Acredito

Amy o encarou

- E o que você fez? - Perguntou Nellie

- Eu joguei café e milk shake nele.

Dan começou a gargalhar.

- Então você não gosta mais dele?

- É claro que não – disse Amy –

Daniel a encarava com cara de _''Me engana que eu gosto''_

- Falo sério Dan, se não acredita problema seu.

- Mas eu não acredito; você pode namorar com 50 garotos, mas eu não vou acreditar que você não gosta mais do Ian.

* * *

><p>Ian estava deitado em sua cama. Ele estava muito preocupado, será que Thaís conseguiria? Ele conseguira perceber que a garota pensara várias vezes em desistir, mas não o fizera; isso era bom, mostrava que ela não era uma perdedora.<p>

Ele não sabia o que fazer, tentara usar o computador, mas não se concentrava em nada. Ver TV nem percebia as cenas na sua frente. Ouvir música só fazia ele se lembrar mais de Amy.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. E não agüentava mais olhar para o teto.

Pegou o seu celular impaciente. Discou o número o mais rápido que pode.

- Alô! – disse a voz de Amy do outro lado da linha

Ian desligou o telefone. Encarou o aparelho por alguns instantes e discou para outro número.

- Alô!

- Thaís! Você já tem um plano?

- Ian? Não! Acabei de chegar em casa, menino, faz 10 minutos que eu entrei.

- Eu estou desesperadamente louco. Eu preciso de ajuda.

- Como assim?

- Eu liguei para a Amy!

Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Ah – disse a garota levemente – E o que ela te disse?

- Nada eu desliguei quando ela falou alô.

- Ian, por favor não faça nada, não ligue para ela, fique no seu quarto enquanto eu não falar com a Amy.

- Ta vou tentar.

- Tentar não, você vai fazer isso garoto.

Quando ele desligou o telefone o jogou na parede com toda a sua força.

- EU VOU MATAR ESSA GAROTA, COMO ELA PODE ME FAZER ESPERAR.

* * *

><p>Quando eu desliguei o telefone, não sabia se ria por Ian, que pelo que me contara tinha todas as meninas que desejava aos seus pés, e estava agora com medo de ligar e falar com uma garota, ou eu chorava por ter prometido que iria ajudar ele. Eu só sabia que teria que pensar e dar muito de mim para isso.<p>

Eu realmente não tinha idéia do que deveria fazer quando encontrasse Amy para conversar. Deveria pensar muito mesmo, mas meu celular tocou e na tela aparecia número desconhecido.

- Alô

- Thaís eu to ficando louco. Eu preciso de uma resposta, você já falou com a Amy?

- Não Ian, ainda não.

- E vai demorar muito pra falar com ela?

- Não, eu estava pensando nisso agora – falei – Mas espera ai! Por que apareceu na tela do meu celular número desconhecido?

- Ah porque quando eu desliguei da outra vez eu joguei o meu celular na parede, ai esse já é outro.

Eu parei. Como ele tinha jogado o celular dele na parede e já estava com outro? Eu tive que implorar 3 meses pro meu pai para ganhar o que eu tenho. E se eu jogasse o meu na parede além de me matar, antes meu pai me faria limpar a sujeira.

- Alô, você ainda ta ai?

- To.

- Então, fala logo com a Amy, por favor. Você. Precisa. Falar. Com. Ela.

- Ta Ian, eu vou falar com ela, mas eu ainda tenho que pensar no que eu vou dizer pra ela.

- Fala qualquer coisa, mas fala com ela.

- Tudo bem Ian.

- Não, tem que ser agora.

- Ta Ian, eu vou ligar e chamá-la para conversar comigo.

- Agora?

- Ta Ian vai ser agora – falei irritada – Mas se eu falar merda a culpa vai ser inteiramente sua.

- Tudo bem – falou – Mas você vai falar com ela. Confio em você. Vai se sair bem.

- Ta Ian. Tchau. Vou ligar para a Amy. Alias qual é o número?

- 8507-3277. Tchau.

Disquei o número de Amy e fiquei olhando para o celular. O que eu diria? _Ah oi, Amy Cahill não é. Bom eu queria conversar com você sobre o seu amigo Ian, será que a gente poderia conversar amigavelmente em você me jogar café ou milk-shake?_

Mas eu havia prometido para Ian, devia liga para Amy.

- Alô.

- Amy Cahill?

- Sim sou eu!

- Olha eu queria conversar com você!

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou uma amiga!

- De quem porque minha não é.

_Nossa valeu pela parte que me toca. – pensei_

Respirei fundo e disse:

- Do Ian.

- Ah tinha que ser. Por que ele não pode me deixar em paz?

- Ah ele gosta muito de você – falei – Será que não poderíamos conversar pessoalmente?

- Claro, mas vou te avisando. Está perdendo o seu tempo.

- Mas eu prometi que falaria com você, então... Tenho que honrar minha promessas.

- Me deixa adivinhar, você é uma Lucian?

- Na verdade não sou uma Cahill.

- Não? – ela parecia perplexa, demorou alguns minutos até ela dizer – Onde nos encontramos?

- Sabe a lanchonete em que estivera com ele mais cedo hoje? Então lá mesmo.

- Claro, estarei lá.

**E ai o que acharam? Ficou legal?**

**Espero que tenham gostado... **

**Quem está feliz por que hoje é feriado levanta a mão... **\o/

**Então descalcem bastante... Bom Feriado...**


	5. A Conversa

**Aqui está a minha conversa com a Amy... Espero que gostem...**

***Boa Leitura***

Eu estava nervosa, não sabia o que dizer para Amy, estava comendo batatas fritas em uma mesa, quando uma garota ruiva entrou na lanchonete. Ela olhou para os lados.

- Amy, estou aqui – disse levantando a mão.

Ela caminhou até mim e se sentou a minha frente. Ela usava um vestido rosa claro com rasteirinhas rosa escura, seus cabelos quase ruivos estavam meio presos atrás da cabeça, ela tinha uma beleza angelical.

- Olá – disse para ela – É... Bom... Você pode pedir o que quiser, mas, por favor, se quiser um milk-shake ou café não jogue em mim.

- Eu já te vi em algum lugar – disse ela seriamente, ignorando a minha pergunta e a minha brincadeira, seu olhar era de dúvida – Tem certeza de que não é uma Cahill?

- Tenho – falei – Você me viu hoje de manhã, eu que estava servindo a sua mesa e do Ian quando você jogou café e milk-shake nele, eu trabalho aqui, é da minha mãe.

- Ah foi por isso que você disse que eu posso pedir o que eu quiser?

- Sim – disse sorrindo, mas ela pareceu não gostar.

- Então, o que você quer tanto falar comigo?

- O Ian me explicou... Bom... O que aconteceu entre vocês...

Ela me olhava com um olhar que misturava _''ahã, continua''_ e _''O que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo''_.

- E eu queria... Primeiramente... Que você me contasse o seu lado da história.

- Claro.

Ela respirou. Não parecia para mim que ela era meiga, e doce como Ian havia dito.

- Se ele te contou, ele já te a histórias dos clãs, então eu posso pular.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu conheci o Ian, na casa da minha avó, eu não tenho pais, Grace era a única na minha vida, eu era pobre. Eu estava na biblioteca, como sempre fazia nas reuniões de família, quando ele entrou.

Ela parou e respirou fundo.

- Levemente eu desviei o olhar do meu livro e o vi, ele tinha lindos olhos âmbar, uma pele morena e um sorriso amável. Quando o olhar dele cruzou com o meu, enterrei meu rosto no livro com vergonha. Mas ele se sentou na poltrona ao meu lado.

Ela parou e me encarou, era difícil mergulhar nas lembranças do passado, eu sabia disso.

- Certeza de que não quer nada?

- Acho que eu quero uma água sem gelo.

Levantei e peguei uma água para ela atrás do balcão. Ela abriu e deu um gole.

Ela me contava a história, eu até conseguia vê-la.

_Flashback_

_Amy estava sentada em uma poltrona na biblioteca quando ele entrou. Com apenas 12 anos ele se vestia como um adulto, com terno e gravata de seda. Ela o observava até dois belos olhos âmbar cruzarem com os olhos verde jade dela._

_Amy desviou o olhar e enterrou-se dentro do livro._

_- Como uma dama tão linda pode se esconder dentro de uma biblioteca, o que é bonito é para se visto._

_A garota corou._

_- Oi sou Ian! E você deve ser Amy não?_

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _

_- O que você está lendo Amy?_

_- R-Romeu e J-Julieta_

_- Esse livro é bem legal._

_E juntos eles ficaram ali na biblioteca conversando a tarde toda._

_- Mas como você nunca comeu pipoca Ian? – disse Amy sorrindo, a essa altura do dia ela já não estava mais com vergonha do garoto, na verdade ele tinha se mostrado bem legal - É a melhor coisa do mundo._

_- Não sei Amy, pode ser que não seja a melhor coisa do mundo._

_- Não? Então o que é? – disse com o olhar brincalhão_

_- Talvez... – Ele se inclinou para frente em direção aos lábios de Amy, seus lábios estavam a menos de um centímetro de distância._

_Vozes vinham do corredor, em direção a biblioteca._

_- Não sei onde está a minha irmã vó, ela deve estar na biblioteca... Quem?... A Natalie também não sabe onde está o Ian?_

_Amy puxou o corpo para trás antes que seus lábios pudessem tocar os de Ian._

_Ela estava com o rosto vermelho. Ian parecia decepcionado._

_Os passos se aproximavam e as portas se abriram._

_- E-Ent-tão, q-qual é a s-sua co-comida p-prefrida?_

_- Ah... Bom... _

_- ACHEI ELES VÓ, ESTÃO NA BIBLIOTECA. _

- Então você e o Ian quase se beijaram antes de se beijarem na Coréia?

- É, ele não te contou?

- N-Não

- Viu, ele te contou tudo que aconteceu, mas ele não te contou algo que foi importante para mim e que devia ter sido para ele – ela tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Calma – pedi – Não fique assim, eu sei que ele se importa.

- Não, ele não se importa... Como é o seu nome mesmo?

- Thaís.

- Ele não se importa Thaís – as lágrimas começavam a descer pelo rosto dela – Se ele se importasse não teria me abandonado na Coréia para morrer.

- Mas ele se arrependeu Amy, ele não queria ter feito aquilo, Isabel o obrigou.

- Não, é isso que ele diz eu não acredito mais nele, você não sabe como eu me senti na Coréia.

- Então me conta.

- Quando Ian me disse que faríamos uma boa parceria eu não sabia se confiava ou não, mas fiz a escolha errada e confiei, quando ele me desafiou em uma corrida eu já tinha quase que certeza que ele nutria qualquer tipo de sentimento por mim, nem que fosse compaixão. Eu o amava com todas as minhas forças, mas ele não sentia nada por mim, só que descobri isso tarde demais.

Ela parou e secou as lágrimas com os dedos.

- Quando eu devolvi para ele a moeda que ele havia me dado ele me trancou em uma caverna e me deixaria para morrer. Mas antes de fazer isso ele completou o que havia começado há dois anos atrás na casa de minha avó e me beijou.

Amy parou de novo, mas não para secar as lagrimas dela, mas sim para chorar mais, as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos verde jade. Era triste, quando se ouvia a versão do Ian se tinha pena dele, mas quando se ouvia a de Amy se tinha mais pena dela. Agora o que eu faria? Será mesmo que eu deveria ajudar o Ian? Será que eu não devia ajudar a Amy ao invés do garoto?

- Mas nós conseguimos sair vivos da caverna, depois de irmos para o Egito e para a Rússia nos encontramos na Austrália.

- Ai a sua futura sogra apareceu – brinquei, mas ela pareceu não gostar.

- Ai Isabel apareceu, ela me pareceu não querer saber se sofria por causa do que o filhinho dela havia feito comigo, pelo contrário, ela queria continuar com o plano, ela queria que eu acreditasse que o Ian gostava de mim.

- Mas o Ian gosta de você Amy.

- Não, ele não gosta – disse a garota com firmeza – Mas pouco depois de nos conhecermos Ian me ligou, queria conversar, fui ao encontro dele, mas para variar ele me traiu.

Respirei fundo. Estava com dó de Amy.

- Ian só queria as minhas pistas, e não meu coração – ela falou – Isabel quase me jogou viva para tubarões famintos. E o que o Ian fez? NADA. ELE NÃO FEZ NADA.

- Calma Amy, calma.

- NÃO.

Ela chorava muito, me partia o coração vê-la assim.

- Mas ai, para completar tudo eu ainda descubro que a mãe dele matou os meus pais – Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, mas ela não parou – Mas eu continuei amando ele, eu até cheguei a salvar a vida dele. Soltei a minha pista para salva-lo, para não deixa-lo cair do Monte Everest.

-Viu Amy! – exclamei – Ele te amava, ele ainda te ama, e eu sei que ele sempre vai te amar.

Mas Amy parecia não querer me ouvir, ela estava nervosa. Olho para o lado, para tentar pensar em algo e vejo a chuva caindo, e através do vidro embaçado consigo ver do outro lado da rua um garoto moreno sentado em um banco com um guarda-chuva. Ian,

_Por Afrodite, esse menino está me enchendo a paciência, e eu só conheço ele há menos de 24 horas. – pensei._

De repente Amy se levantou rapidamente me desconcentrando.

- Quer saber, é muito tarde para o Ian resolver me amar – as lágrimas continuavam caindo de seu rosto – Eu gosto de outro garoto. E nós estamos namorando.

Ela saiu da lanchonete com passos firmes. E eu fiquei na mesa soziha olhando para o nada.

**Hey my pretty Cahills!**

**Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo... Bem se gostaram ou não me mandem reviews com opiniões dicas e etc...**

**Beijnhos com cheirinho e gostinho de brigadeiro (Eu queroo brigadeiro... Muuuiiitooo)...**

**~ThataCahill**


	6. Olhos azuis

Passou somente 2 minutos que Amy havia saído Ian chegou.

Ele estava molhado, mas não chegava a estará encharcado. Seus olhos âmbar brilhavam.

"_Coitado, ele acha que fiz algum progresso com Amy" – pensei_

Ele veio em minha direção sorrindo, sentou-se na mesa, ainda sorrindo.

- Então? – perguntou esperançoso – O que ela disse?

- Bom... – comecei – Não vai ser fácil dizer isso para você Ian, mas devo dizer a verdade, por mais que isso te machuque.

Ele me olhou apreensivo.

- O-o que-e e-ela di-disse?

- E-ela disse que está n-namorando.

Ele não disse nada. Olhou para baixou, mas rapidamente olhou para cima e manteu o olhar assim por quase um minuto. Então eu tive certeza que ele estava fazendo isso para não chorar.

* * *

><p>Graças a Zeus eu finalmente cheguei a minha casa.<p>

_Lar doce lar – Home sweet home._

Eram 6: 30. Liguei meu computador para tentar esquecer de tudo e entrar no meu tumblr.

Abri meu tumblr, então me lembrei que tinha que ver o arquivo do livro que a minha amiga tinha me mandado, mas quando eu abri meu e-mail vi que só havia um e-mail e não era da Marcella, e sim do Ian.

_ Thata,_

_Você chegou bem em casa? Eu sei que já abusei da sua boa vontade demais hoje, mas eu preciso falar com você pessoalmente de novo... Por favor, me encontre no parque em frente à lanchonete da sua mãe em 40 minutos._

_ Ian_

Quando eu acabei de ler fiquei olhando estática para a tela do computador.

_Meus deuses, esse menino vai me matar. – pensei_

Olhei para a data que o e-mail chegou.

Faz 30 minutos.

Vou me atrasar, mas o Ian vai ter que esperar, já fiz demais por ele hoje. Ele vai esperar o meu atraso até por que são 15 minutos da minha casa até o parque.

Peguei a minha bolsa para levar, mas pensei melhor: _Para__que__vou__levar__isso,__minha__mãe__vai__estar__bem__em__frente._

Então só peguei meu celular e coloquei no bolso da frente do meu short. Passei na cozinha e peguei um pacote de doritos e uma lata de coca e sai em direção ao parque.

Conhecia Ian a menos de um dia, mas sabia que ele ia querer me matar por estar 10 minutos atrasada, mas para a minha surpresa, ele não tinha chegado.

Fiquei sentada lá, por uns 5 minutos, até chegar uma mensagem em meu celular.

Número desconhecido_.__ "__Ian__mudou__de__número__de__novo!__" __-__pensei._

_Você devia tomar mais cuidado antes de ir encontrar alguém._

Encarei a tela do celular até ela desligar a luz. O que Ian queria dizer com aquilo?

Estava tão entretida com meus pensamentos tentando entender a mensagem que não percebi quando uma limusine preta, com vidros filmados parou a minha frente. Só notei quando um garoto loiro, com olhos azuis brilhantes, vestido com uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa azul que realçava seu belo corpo, sentou-se ao meu lado puxando o celular de meus dedos.

- Achei que entenderia mais fácil Thaís, acho você bem inteligente.

Eu o encarei com um olhar enfurecido. _Por__que__aquele__garoto__tinha__pegado__meu__celular?_

- Por que está me olhando assim?

- Eu vou ser breve: Devolva meu celular - disse da forma mais fria que consegui, mas acho que não deu muito certo, não conseguia me concentrar muito bem com aqueles belos olhos azuis penetrantes me encarando.

- Você quer o seu celular de volta? Então me responda algumas coisas bem simples que eu devolvo.

Eu o encaro irritada no começo, mas tenho que me segurar para não sorrir olhando para aqueles olhos azuis, que me encaravam com ternura. O garoto era estranho para mim, um completo estranho, não me recordava dele em momento algum de minha vida, mas aqueles olham eram tão familiares que podia jurar já ter visto e me provocavam um efeito muito estranho.

- Não vou te responder nada, eu nem ao menos te conheço, não sei seu nome nem nada sobre você.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele olhou fundo dentro de meus olhos, me encarava tão profundamente que parecia que seu olhar penetrava em minha alma. – Certeza de que não me conhece?

- Tenho – falei friamente – Por quê?

- Não, nada – respondeu dando os ombros – Só queria ter certeza.

Olhava para ele, em meu cérebro perguntas se formavam:

_Quem é ele?_

_Por que tenho a estranha impressão de conhecer ele?_

_O que ele que comigo?_

- Bom acho que você devia colaborar comigo – disse com um sorriso malandro, carinhoso, charmoso e ao mesmo tempo assustador – Será melhor para você.

- O que quer? – falei rudemente

- Bom, por que você está ajudando Ian Kabra a conquistar Amy Cahill?

Encarei-o incrédula.

- Achei que queria saber de algo importante. – falei – Mas não vou te dizer por mais insignificante que seja.

Levanto-me para ir embora, mas ele segura o meu braço não me deixando sair do lugar.

- Vai sim minha querida.

Ele tirou do bolso uma arma de dardos preta com uma pequena palavra escrita com rubis.

- Vai me dizer?

- Não.

Tudo que senti depois foi uma tontura seguida de moleza em meu corpo e braços fortes com músculos definidos me segurarem para impedir que eu caísse no chão.

**Olaa Queridas(os) Cahill's**

**Como estão nesse belo sábado? Eu estou totalmente entediada, mas me sinto criativa...**

**Eu gostei bastante desse capitulo...**

**Ok Ange se você quiser eu não digo que o namorado dela é o Evan...**

**E ai, o que vocês acham? Será que o Ian vai realmente conseguir conquistar a Amy? E o que vocês acham sobre esse loirinho ai? Qual será a dele? Por que ele está tão interessado em saber por que eu estou ajudando a Amy e o Ian? E o que será que ele vai fazer comigo? Por que os olhos dele me são tão familiares?**

**O que vocês acham sobre tudo isso? Me dêem opiniões, sugestões, comentários nos reviews...**

**Beijinhos de brigadeiro...**

**(Uhm agora eu quero comer brigadeiro)**


End file.
